Happy Birthday, I Love You
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Oneshot. Otan-ome, Teto-tan. Master dan VocaUtau lainnya menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan yang meriah untuk Teto. Tapi Teto tampak muram karena Ted tidak ada. Padahal, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kehadiran sang kakak di pesta ulang tahunnya. OOC, incest.


**Happy Birthday, I Love You**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Kasane Teto © Sen & Mayo Oyamano (Yamanon)**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Tadaima~"

Klek!

Pyaaar!

Pyaaar!

"!"

Begitu Teto membuka pintu rumahnya, ia langsung mendapat kejutan yang meriah dari Master dan VocaUtau lainnya. Miku, Rin, Luka, Defoko, Momo, dan Ruko menyalakan beberapa cracker dan confetti dengan kertas berwarna-warni. Meiko, Haku, dan Sara berada di belakang meja yang sudah dihias dengan cantik, menyiapkan sebuah strawberry cake, beberapa potong baguette, dan beberapa gelas berisi apple tea dan orange juice. Sayu memainkan lagu 'Happy Birthday' dengan piano, Yufu mengiringinya dengan gitar. Sora, Karasu, dan Tsubame―dengan riangnya―langsung melancarkan serangan pelukan mereka kepada gadis yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

Gyut!

"Teto-chan, otanjoubi omedetou!" seru Sora riang, masih sambil memeluk Teto.

"Ah," Teto tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sora-kun!"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Teto-san," ujar Tsubame, tersenyum lembut dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Teto. Sebelum Teto sempat menjawabnya, Tsubame sudah bertanya lagi, "Ne, watashi, suki desu ka?"

"E-eh! ?"

Spontan, wajah Teto memerah.

Bletak!

Master menjitak kepala Tsubame, sweatdropped. "Jaga bicaramu…"

"I-ittai…"

"A-ahaha…" Teto tertawa kecil, agak garing.

Brugh!

"Hei!"

"Teto-chan, otan-ome!" seru Karasu riang, mendorong Sora dan Tsubame menjauh dari Teto, lalu memeluknya dan mencium pipi kirinya. "Teto-chan daisukiii~!"

"Aaa―Eto…" Teto sweatdropped. "K-Karasu mo suki…" ucapnya ngasal.

Bletak!

"Itte!"

"Kau lagi," Master menghela nafas, lalu menjitak kepala Karasu. "Teto itu bukan punya kalian!" omelnya.

"Master Teto-complex nih!" ledek Meiko.

"Akh! D-diam kau, Meiko!" balas Master kesal, wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Daripada kau, brother-complex." Akaito menjulurkan lidahnya, melirik Meiko.

"Mati kaaau!" seru Meiko tiba-tiba, melompat ke arah Akaito, mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai, dan kemudian mencekiknya.

"Gyaaa!" jerit Akaito kesakitan. "Ya-yamete! Yameteee!"

"Nggak akan sampai kau mati!"

"Uwaaa!"

"Hahaha! Makan itu, Akai!" tawa Meito sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Meito no yaro! Tasukete!"

"Nggak ah, bweee~" Meito menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang pergi, mendekati Teto. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Teto-chan."

"H-hai, arigatou, Mei-kun!"

"MEITO NO YAROOO!"

"Ahaha…" Master sweatdropped melihat Akaito.

VocaUtau lainnya lalu meninggalkan TKP 'Tragedi Berdarah Duo Merah' itu. Mereka menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Teto secara bergantian.

"Ahaha, arigatou, minna!" Teto tertawa riang, tampak gembira sekali. "Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti akan menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukku!" ujarnya lagi, tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" Miriam cengo. "M-maksudnya, kau sudah menduganya…?"

"Begitulah!" Teto mengangguk riang, masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ini namanya bukan pesta kejutan lagi dong…" cibir Sonika, merasa agak sedih juga karena rencana pesta kejutannya gagal.

"Fufufu," Teto tertawa kecil. "Aku nggak sedih saat kalian nggak mendengarku dan pura-pura sibuk," ucapnya kemudian. "Soalnya, aku tahu, kalian pasti sedang menyiapkan pesta ini!"

"Yah…" Shin menundukkan kepalanya. Kecewa, mungkin? _'Sia-sia dong, usaha keras kami…'_

"T-Teto-san optimis sekali ya…" Taya berusaha tersenyum wajar, menyembunyikan sweatdropped-nya.

"Iya dong!" Teto membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Kalau nggak optimis seperti ini 'kan, bukan Kasane Teto namanya!" tawanya.

"Teto nee-chan ke-pede-an…" cibir Eiji pelan.

"Ayo, ayo! Setelah ini, kita makan cake-nya!" seru Rook riang, sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau ini…" Ruko menghela nafas. "Yang ada di pikiranmu itu makan terus…"

"Gapapa dong!" Rook nyengir. "Onaka ga suitaaa~"

"Baka." ujar Miku dan Ritsu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hei!" bentak Rook kesal.

"Ne, ne~" Kaito menarik bagian bawah baju Haku dan Sara. "Kalian membuat ice cream cake nggak?" tanyanya penuh harap. Terlalu ngarep malah.

"Nggak," jawab Sara datar. "Yang ulang tahun ini 'kan Teto-chan, bukan kau!"

"M-maaf, K-Kaito-san, t-tapi―"

"Haku!" Dell menarik lengan kanan Haku tiba-tiba. "Jangan bicara dengan orang bego seperti itu, nanti kau ketularan bego!" ujarnya seraya mengajak Haku menjauh dari Kaito.

"D-demo, Dell, Kaito-san 'kan―"

"Dell no baka! TsunDeru no baka!" balas Kaito kesal.

"Diam." Dell men-death glare Kaito. Kaito pun diam seketika.

"Yak! Potong kuenya, potong kuenya~!" seru beberapa VocaUtau yang berkumpul di sekeliling meja dengan semangat. "Potong yang rata ya~!"

"Teto, minta bagian yang paling besar ya!" ujar Gumo dan Luki iseng.

"Jadi gendut loh nanti…" ucapan datar Gumi itu sukses membuat mereka berdua merinding seketika.

Tek

Teto meletakkan pisaunya di atas meja begitu sudah selesai memotong cake tersebut. "Yak! Potongan pertama~!" serunya, tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. "…?"

"Potongan pertama!" Ruko mengangkat tangannya. "Untukku!"

"Enak saja! Untukku!" seru Ritsu. "Hmph, kau 'kan lebih besar dariku, mengalah denganku dong!" serunya lagi seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Nggak mau!"

"Miko yang pertama!" Miko ikutan nimbrung.

"Teto-chan, aku yang pertama dong~" rayu Tei.

"Nggak bisa!" seru Rook tiba-tiba. "Kalian gimana sih? Men first dong!" Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Teto. "Ne, Teto~?"

_'Aturan dari mana itu?'_ batin yang lainnya, sweatdropped.

Tep

"Kalian payah," Master mendorong Rook menjauh dari Teto, lalu―dengan pede-nya―mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Teto. "Teto-chan pasti mau memberi potongan pertama ke Master 'kan?"

"Master-sama, nanti biar aku yang suapin Master-sama!" seru Miku tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya, girang sendiri.

"Master-complex…" gumam Rin pelan.

"Hah…" Leon menghela nafas melihat junior-juniornya dan Master-nya itu. "Master, you're not a child anymore…" sahutnya pelan seraya melirik Master. Lalu menoleh pada yang lainnya. "… Dan kalian… Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit…"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarmu ya…" Al menepuk pelan pundak Leon―bermaksud menghiburnya―begitu mendapati yang lainnya masih saja ribut.

"Teto-dono mau memberi potongan pertama itu ke siapa, gozaru ka?" tanya Gakupo penasaran, berhubung dari tadi cewek berkuncir dua itu terus diam.

"… Tecchan nggak ada ya?" tanya Teto, melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"…"

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Teto itu.

Lola menyikut pelan Leon. "Leon, what should we say?" tanyanya cemas.

"I… I don't know, Lola…"

"Master-sama, gimana nih?" Miku berjalan menghampiri Master dan menatapnya.

"…" Master cuma terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aaa―Eto…" Sementara itu, Eiichi tampak sedang berpikir. Sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu nggak penting!" seru Iroha tiba-tiba. "Ya nggak, Piko-kun?" tanyanya, menatap―lebih tepatnya, 'menatap tajam'―cowok berambut putih dengan ahoge berbentuk huruf 'P' itu.

"E-eh! ?" Piko panik sendiri.

"Tapi, Tecchan 'kan―"

"Benar," timpal Lily, berusaha untuk bersikap kalem seperti biasanya. "Yang penting, kita rayakan saja pesta ini."

"?" Melihat reaksi-reaksi itu, Teto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"_ 'Mereka… Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku…'_ batinnya, agak sedih.

Kiyo menghela nafas. "Kasane-san, sebenarnya―"

"Dame!" sela Miki. "Jangan, Kiyo-kun!"

"T-tapi, Miki-san―"

"Ted nggak bisa datang," ujar Dell tiba-tiba. Spontan, perhatian yang lainnya langsung tertuju pada si workaholic itu. "Iya 'kan, Kiyoteru?" tanyanya kemudian, menatap Kiyo.

"A-apa itu benar, Kiyo…?" tanya Teto, tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Dell tadi.

"B-begitulah…" Kiyo mengangguk pelan.

"Teto-chan, maaf…" ujar Meiko tiba-tiba. "Kami menyembunyikan hal ini darimu…"

"Kami pikir, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kau tidak usah terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu. Kami tidak mau menambah beban pikiranmu." sambung Taito.

"Ted-kun belum pulang sejak kemarin sore 'kan?" tanya Kiku. "Makanya, dengan sengaja tidak membicarakan soal Ted-kun, kami kira Teto-chan akan melupakannya."

"G-gomen ne, Teto-chan…" sahut Miku pelan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kami―"

"Ahaha! Lucu sekali, minna!" Teto tertawa lebar. "Usaha bagus, tapi aku nggak akan tertipu dengan semua itu!" serunya bangga, tersenyum lebar.

"Kami nggak sedang bercanda, Teto," respon Defoko. "Ini serius."

"Bohong," Teto mendengus pelan. "Aku tahu, kalian sedang berbohong!" ucapnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Teto!"

"Hari ini, hari ulang tahunku," Teto berbicara lagi. "Sekaligus April Mop, hari di mana kalian bisa menjahili dan membohong orang-orang sesuka hati."

"Tapi, Teto nee-chan," Yuki menarik bagian bawah rok Teto, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kiyo-kun bilang begitu! Kiyo-kun nggak bohong!"

"Benar!" seru Rin dan Len berbarengan. "Sekalipun hari ini adalah April Mop, Kiyo-sensei nggak mungkin berbohong!"

"B-bahkan, sampai Yuki-chan, Rin-chan, dan Len-kun juga…?" Teto menggigit bibir bawahnya―berusaha untuk tidak menangis―dan kemudian menoleh pada Gacha. "Ng-nggak mungkin 'kan, Gacha…?"

"Gomennasai…" Gacha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Teto, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"…" Teto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai mereka semua. "Ha―Ahaha! Hahaha!" Ia tertawa kemudian. "Aku tetap nggak akan tertipu!"

"Teto!"

Master memegang kedua bahu Teto, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Teto-chan, kami semua tidak sedang berbohong! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda!"

"Yamete, Master," Teto melepaskan kedua tangan Master dari bahunya dan kemudian berjalan keluar rumahnya. "Kalau Tecchan nggak ada di sini, dia pasti ada di suatu tempat yang sering dikunjunginya!"

Drap drap drap

"Teto-chan!" Master memanggil Teto, berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi Teto berlari dengan cepat, ia pasti tidak mendengarnya.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Drap drap

"Hah… Hah…" Masih sambil berlari―dengan langkah kakinya yang diperlambat―Teto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Tecchan… Tecchan…" gumamnya pelan. "D-doko ni…?"

Sudah hampir 3 jam Teto mencari Ted. Ia sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang mungkin didatangi Ted, seperti café tempatnya bekerja, universitasnya, lapangan tempat biasa ia berolah raga, sampai panti asuhan tempat ia menemani anak-anak yatim piatu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik-adiknya sendiri.

Drap drap

Drap

Tap tap

"Hah… Hah…" Akhirnya, Teto berhenti berlari. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di dekat sebuah konbini. "Tecchan…"

Drap drap drap

"!" Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki itu, Teto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, berharap Ted datang menghampirinya. Senyum lebar pun langsung terlukis di wajah manisnya. "Te―"

"Teto-chan!"

_'… Bukan Tecchan…'_ batin Teto sedih begitu mendengar suara itu. "Oh, Sora-kun…" Senyumnya memudar, tapi ia tetap memasang senyum kecilnya yang agak dipaksakan.

"Hah… Yokatta…" Sora menghela nafas lega, tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu loh, Teto-chan," ujarnya yang kemudian, menggandeng tangan Teto. "Kaerimashou?"

"… Hai…" Teto mengangguk pelan dan menggandeng tangan Sora, pasrah. Selama ini, Ted selalu ada di saat Teto berulang tahun, dan ia akan selalu memberikan potongan kue yang pertama pada Ted. Walaupun Ted tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah, asal ia ada di pesta ulang tahunnya, Teto sudah sangat bahagia.

Sekarang? Ted tidak ada, sudah sejak kemarin sore, seperti kata Kiku tadi. Padahal, yang sebenarnya Teto inginkan di setiap ulang tahunnya bukanlah hadiah-hadiah bagus atau ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Master dan teman-temannya, melainkan keberadaan Ted di sampingnya.

Tap tap tap

"…"

"…"

Teto dan Sora berjalan dalam keheningan. Wajar saja, jam tangan Sora sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

_'Kalau kembali nanti, Sara-chan dan Miku pasti langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Teto-chan…'_ Sora tertawa kecil, sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. "…"

"…"

"…" Sesekali, Sora melirik Teto yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Ia ingin berbicara, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada cewek itu. "! ?"

"?"

Sora langsung membuang mukanya yang memerah begitu Teto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Doushite, Sora-kun?" tanya Teto, menatap cowok berambut pirang itu dengan bingung. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"E-eto…" Sora menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, canggung. "B-bukan… A-aku hanya… E-eto…"

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eto… S-sou desu…" respon Sora. "I-ini… Tentang Tekkun…"

"Oh…" Wajah Teto kembali muram begitu mendengar kata 'Tekkun' yang berarti 'Ted' itu. Ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"… Tekkun memang nggak datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu kali ini," Sora mulai berbicara. "Tapi aku yakin, Tekkun pasti akan datang, tepat pada waktunya!"

Teto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sora dengan bingung. "'Tepat pada waktunya'?" tanyanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ehehe~" Bukannya menjawab, Sora malah menyengir penuh maksud. "Nanti kau juga akan mengerti kok~"

"?"

Tap tap tap

Tep

Klek!

"Tadaima~!" seru Sora riang seraya membuka pintu rumah Teto yang sengaja tidak dikunci.

Teto berjalan di samping Sora. Setidaknya, wajahnya sudah tidak semuram tadi. "Tada―"

Gyut!

"Teto-chaaaan!"

Benar dugaan Sora tadi, begitu mereka masuk, Teto langsung dipeluk oleh Miku dan Sara yang menangis. Sepertinya, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Teto.

"Huweeeng! Aku khawatir sama Teto-chan loooh!" tangis Miku, masih sambil memeluk Teto.

"Hiks… A-aku juga khawatir loh, Teto-chan…" ujar Sara seraya menghapus air matanya. "Aku takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada Teto-chan…"

"Ah, gomenna…" Teto tersenyum kecil dan kemudian membalas pelukan mereka. Ia lalu menoleh pada VocaUtau lainnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku membuat kalian khawatir… Juga karena aku nggak mempercayai ucapan kalian tadi…"

"Nggak apa-apa," Eiichi tersenyum lega. "Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah kembali."

"Iya!" timpal Eiji dengan riangnya. "Yang penting, Teto nee-chan kembali dengan selamat!"

Teto tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou…"

"… Dasar, kau!" Master menghela nafas, lalu menjitak pelan kepala Teto. "Membuat orang lain khawatir saja sih!"

"Itte!" rintih Teto. Ia lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Master!"

"Hmph, nggak cukup." Dengan gaya sok cuek dan cool-nya, Master membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Huh! Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!" gerutu Teto kesal.

"Ah," Luka tersenyum kecil dan mengelus-elus kepala Teto. "Kau sudah bisa berkata seperti itu lagi… Suasana hatimu sudah membaik?"

"Eh?" Teto menatap Luka dengan bingung. "B-begitu ya… Aku sendiri nggak tahu loh, a-ahaha…" ujarnya dengan tawa yang agak dipaksakan.

_'… Ternyata, masih belum ya… '_ batin Luka begitu melihat reaksi yang diberikan Teto.

"Yosh!" Ruko menggandeng tangan Teto, mengajaknya berjalan menuju ruang pesta tadi. "Jangan bersedih terus dong! Ayo, kita lanjutkan pestanya!"

"H-hai!"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.20. Master dan VocaUtau lainnya juga sudah pulang―setelah membereskan kekacauan pesta, tentu saja.

"Ja ne…" Teto melambaikan tangannya pada Suiga bersaudara yang keluar terakhir, tersenyum kecil.

Blam!

Teto menutup pintu masuk rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya sama sekali―membiarkannya gelap.

Tap tap tap

Brugh!

"Hah…" Teto menghela nafas. "Tecchan…" gumamnya pelan, sedih. "Doushite…?"

_'Kenapa Tecchan nggak datang…?'_

"Tecchan…" Teto menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Menutupi kedua matanya yang mulai terasa panas dengan punggung tangan kanannya, ia berkata, "… Kimi wa… Jitsu ni baka dana…"

_23.52_

Teto mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya kacau, ia terus memikirkan Ted.

Bagaimana bisa, Ted, kakak kandungnya sendiri yang sangat ia sayangi, tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?

_'Apa Tecchan lupa? Atau karena… Tecchan membenciku…?'_ Teto segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Ted membencinya. Ya, Ted pasti hanya melupakannya… Atau mungkin, Ted terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa datang.

Teto menghela nafas lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah kanannya. Jam weker digital tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55.

_'Sehari tanpa Tecchan…'_ batin Teto lagi. Hatinya semakin sedih mengingat ketidak-beradaan Ted hari ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia harus merayakan ulang tahun tanpa Ted. "Tecchan no baka…"

Perlahan, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Teto pun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal berbentuk baguette kesayangannya, menangis. "Uuh… Uung… T-Tecchan… Baka…! Tecchan no baka! Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana! Uuh… Hiks…"

Tidak peduli sekarang jam berapa. Tidak peduli ia akan dianggap gila atau apa. Ia hanya ingin menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya yang ia pendam tadi.

_23.57_

"… Bagus…" Teto bergumam pelan, pasrah. "Tiga menit lagi…"

Tiga menit lagi, 1 April akan segera berakhir.

Teto terus menatap jam digital itu. Ia pasrah. Biarlah, kalau Ted tidak datang… Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga sebenarnya ia masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Semoga―

Pin-pon~

"…?" Suara itu membuat Teto tersadar dari harapan-harapan bodohnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran.

_23.58_

Pin-pon~

"Hah…" Teto menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hendak membuka pintu. _'Orang macam apa yang mengunjungi rumah orang lain tengah malam begini?'_ batinnya jengkel.

Tap tap tap

Pin-pon~

"Hai, chotto matte~" Teto mengambil kunci pintu rumahnya. Sekilas, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding.

_23.59_

Menghela nafas lagi, ia menghapus air matanya. _'Tecchan…'_

Tap tap tap

Klek!

"Ha―"

Gyut!

"! ?"

Begitu Teto membuka pintunya, seseorang―seorang laki-laki―langsung memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan kepala Teto di dadanya yang lapang seraya mengelus-elus rambut Teto dengan lembut. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Imouto…" sahutnya lembut. Terdengar jelas kerinduan di nada suaranya itu.

"!" Teto―yang sudah mengenal suara itu―pun balas memeluknya dengan erat. "A-apa maksudmu dengan 'otanjoubi omedetou' itu! ? Baka dana!" omelnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "A-aku sedih tahu! Kukira, Tecchan melupakan hari ulang tahunku! Tecchan no baka!"

"Ahaha…" Ted tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan pelukan Teto dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Nggak mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahun orang yang paling kusayangi," ucapnya yang kemudian mencium dahi Teto. "Tadaima…"

"Uuh… Hiks…" Air matanya yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi akhirnya tumpah, mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "O-okaeri, baka… Uuh…" responnya seraya mengusap kedua matanya.

Ted menghela nafas. "Jangan menangis lagi dong," ujarnya, menghapus air mata adiknya itu. "Maaf ya, aku pulang telat. Aku juga nggak membawa hadiah untukmu… A-ahaha…" ujarnya lagi yang diikuti dengan tawa garingnya, berusaha menghibur Teto.

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!" seru Teto, mendorong Ted sampai jatuh terlentang.

Brugh!

"!"

Teto duduk di atas tubuh Ted. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dasi merah yang dipakai cowok itu. "Aku… Aku nggak peduli dengan hadiahnya!" serunya.

"Eh?" Ted menatap Teto dengan bingung. "K-kenapa? Biasanya, kau 'kan―! ?"

Belum sempat Ted menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Teto sudah menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. "K-karena aku cuma mau Tecchan selalu ada di sampingku!" serunya kemudian dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. "A-aishiteru yo… T-Tecchan…"

"…" Ted terdiam, menatap Teto dengan kaget. Cengo. "T-tunggu…" Ia lalu mendorong pelan Teto dari atas tubuhnya dan beranjak sambil mengusap bibirnya. "K-ka-kau―Teto―K-kau… Kau―A-April Mop 'kan…?" tanyanya gugup. Keringat dingin dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya, wajahnya pun ikut memerah. "Ya! K-kau pasti bercanda!" Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Ted melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya.

_00.02_

"April Mop sudah lewat…" Teto menundukkan kepalanya. "… Aku… Aku benar-benar mencintai Tecchan…"

Wajah Ted semakin memerah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Teto dan menciumnya.

"! ?"

"Ore mo… Omae ga zutto suki dayo…"

**-Owari-**

**Horeee! Happy April Fool Day! XD**  
><strong>Jujur, kaya'nya saya telat publish ini deh, udah jam 00.16 nih OTZ -ngelirik jam di Kompu-chan-<strong>

**Teto-tan otan-ome! 8D**  
><strong>Moga jadi makin terkenal, suaranya makin bagus, makin banyak fans-nya, narsisnya hilang, makin tsundere, makin cinta sama Tec― -digampar karena makin ngaco-<strong>

**Kalo saya boleh curhat, saya mau bilang, saya capek TwT -abaikan-**  
><strong>Bikin fanfic ini, bikin fanart, dan download lagu -?- di saat yang bersamaan 'kan capeeeek~ TwT<strong>

**Maaf kalau ada miss-typo (_ _)**  
><strong>Kalau sempet, ntar saya betulin kok XD -seenaknya-<strong>

**… Kaya'nya, di semua fanfic TedTeto punya saya itu ada adegan kisu-nya ya~ XD -bangga?-  
>Ah, biarinlah~ Saya suka Tecchan jadi incest XD -bunuhed-<br>**

**Yosh! Silahkan nikmati -?- omake-nya! 8D**

**-Omake-**

"Fufu," Ted tertawa kecil, terkesan sarcastic. "Hup!"

"Kyaaa! ?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Ted membopong Teto, bridal-style. Cowok berambut panjang itu lalu membawa Teto ke kamarnya. Sebuah senyum sarcastic terlukis di wajahnya. "Jangan coba-coba menyerangku duluan loh, Imouto-chan~"

"! ?" Wajah Teto yang tadinya merah, memucat seketika. "Ya-yameteee! Kono hentaaaai!"

"Fufu~" Ted pura-pura tidak mendengar Teto. Ia malah jadi semakin niat membawa Teto ke kamarnya.

**-Omake 2-**

"Bagus!" Master tersenyum puas. "Rencana kita yang sebenarnya berhasil!"

"Yosh!" seru VocaUtau lainnya dengan serempak.

"Yatta! Rencanaku untuk membuat Teto menyatakan perasaannya pada Ted berhasil!" seru Akaito girang.

"Berisik!" ujar Meiko sinis. "Gitu aja bangga! Huh! Lagian, yang menyusun rencana ini 'kan bukan cuma kau!"

"Biarin!" balas Akaito nggak kalah sinisnya. "Dasar nenek sirik! Weee!"

_'Kalau aku… Kapan bisa dengannya ya…?'_ batinnya kemudian, melirik Meiko sebentar. Muncul nurani deredere-nya yang naksir Meiko.

… Ternyata, kepulangan Ted ini adalah rencana mereka juga. Di hari April Mop ini, mereka berhasil membohongi Teto. Selamat!

"T-tapi, Master," panggil Kaito. "Ted 'menyerang' Teto… Itu bukan bagian dari rencana kita 'kan… ?"

"Tentu saja bukan," Master tersenyum jahil. "Yah, lihat saja nanti~" ujarnya kemudian dengan entengnya, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

_'H-hidoi Master… '_ batin Kaito.


End file.
